3 GrANTed Wishes
by heaven keeps kickin' it
Summary: On a nice day at the A.N.T. Farm, Fletcher, Chyna, and Olive decide to do something "magical". Like, what if a genie popped out of a lamp and discovered Chyna or stopped Angus from hitting on Olive, or making Fletcher be discovered from his art? Read on !


**SCENE 1 A.N.T. Farm**

_(Scene begins with Chyna, Olive, & Fletcher sitting in the A.N.T. Farm discussing what to do over the weekend.)_

**Chyna**

So, what's our plan this weekend. Skating? Like usual.

**Olive**

I don't know, Chyna. Maybe we should do something, I don't know, _magical._

**Chyna**

Magical?

**Olive**

Yeah. Didn't you see the sign in front of _Crusty's Pizza?_

**Chyna**

No, actually-

**Olive**

"_Luanna's Magic Store opening this Friday! Don't miss a chance at mystical & magical prizes."_

**Fletcher**

Oh yeah, I think I saw that.

**Chyna**

Am I the only one who hasn't heard of this place?

_(ENTER ANGUS)_

**Angus**

_(W_alks over to Chyna, Olive, & Fletcher) Yup, probably.

**THEME SONG/End/Scene 1**

**SCENE 2 CAFETERIA**

_(Scene begins with Lexi and Paisley sitting at a lunch table.)_

**Lexi**

So, Paisley. What's our Friday night plan? And no, we are _not_swimming with the dolphins again.

**Paisley**

But Lexi, you promised we could visit _Shimmer_again!

**Lexi**

(_Under her breath)_Yeah, so we could escape that nightmare.

_(Paisley looks at Lexi confused)_

**Lexi**

I mean, what about a Katy Perry concert?

**Paisley**

Katy Perry? Is she that dolphin that purrs?

**Lexi**

(_Rolls eyes)_Not Katy _Purry._Katy Perry. You know, that singer. Who was _hot_and then _cold?_

**Paisley**

Oh right. I know who your talking about! I think...

**End/Scene 2**

**SCENE 3 Luanna's Magic Store**

_(Scene begins with Chyna, Olive, & Fletcher walking into Luanna's Magic Store.)_

**Chyna**

Are you sure this is it, Olive. This place looks, I don't know, _abandoned._

**Olive**

Of course. Look, (_Pointing to sign)_ "_Luanna's Magic Store"._

_(Chyna, Olive, & Fletcher walk into Luanna's Magic Store)._

**Chyna**

Hello? Anyone in here?

**Olive**

We come in peace!

**Chyna & Fletcher**

Olive!

_(Olive shrugs)_

**Chyna**

Olive, I don't even think anyone is in here.

**Olive**

Hey, look. A genie lamp. (_Grabs what looks like it could be a purple genie lamp)._

**Chyna**

Should we be touching this stuff? We don't know what it is!

**Fletcher**

Chyna, I'm sure it's fine! Remember in those old stories, they used to rub genie lamps, and a genie would appear! He'd also grant you three wishes! (_Rubs genie lamp, with a huge smile on face)._

**Chyna**

_(Ground shakes)_ Did anyone else feel that?

**Fletcher**

Yeah...

(_A genie appears out of the lamp)._

**Olive**

No way! Genies are obviously mythical creatures. I read an-

_(Chyna covers Olve's mouth with her hand.)_

**Genie**

Hello clueless, young children! I'm a genie, yeah, yeah. We already realized that. I'm called by the name, _The Great Pancakes_!

**Chyna**

Yeah, hi. We'll be leaving now-

**Fletcher**

No way, Chyna! This is totally cool!

**The Great Pancakes**

Yeah, Chyna! I'm totally cool!

**Olive**

There's no way you exist! I read an-

**The Great Pancakes**

Hush young, clueless girl. I'm here, aren't I? Anyway, what's your three wishes? One each.

**Chyna**

You can seriously grant us each a wish? Now, you are totally cool!

**The Great Pancakes**

Totally.

**End/Scene 3**

**SCENE 4 Webster High**

_(Scene begins with Lexi and Paisley in the hallways of Webster High.)_

**Lexi**

About that Katy Perry concert,

**Paisley**

Yeah! Totally.

**Lexi**

Paisley, I didn't finish.

**Paisley**

Uh huh!

**Lexi**

Anyway, I know a guy. (_Raises eyebrows)._

**Paisley**

Me too! That's so weird-

**Lexi**

(_Sighs)_Cameron Parks is our guy.

**Paisley**

I thought you said never to talk to him. _(Whispers)_Or speak of him.

**Lexi**

Not unless we need a favor. _(Winks)._

**Paisley**

Wait... I'm confused.

**Lexi**

What else is new?

**Paisley**

My shoes!

**Lexi**

Shut up Paisley!

**Paisley**

Got it!

**Lexi**

_(Ignores Paisley)_ Cameron has 3 tickets to a _private_Katy Perry concert. That means Katy's attention is on us! There is only three of us, you know what I mean. Wait-

**Paisley**

Wouldn't that be four of us?

**Lexi**

How?

**Paisley**

Well, me, you, and Cameron!

**Lexi**

How is that four?

**Paisley**

Lexi, you should really pay attention in English class!

**Lexi**

I- Sure, whatever. Where's Cameron?

**End/Scene 4**

**SCENE 5 LUANNA'S MAGIC STORE**

_(Scene begins with Chyna, Olive, & Fletcher in Luanna's Magic Store talking to The Great Pancakes.)_

**Chyna**

So, what kind of wishes are we talking about here? _(Raises eyebrows)._

**The Great Pancakes**

Anything. I'm a genie, aren't I?

**Olive**

So your saying, we can wish for _anything_?

**The Great Pancakes**

I believe that's what I said.

**Fletcher**

(_Glances at Chyna hopelessly)_Anything? Okay-

**Olive**

Be realistic here, Fletcher!

_(CHYNA giggles)_

**The Great Pancakes**

So, are you going to wish for anything or not. I'm not getting any younger.

**Chyna**

I want to be discovered!

**Olive**

_(Grabbing Chyna's arm)_Be careful what you wish for!

**Chyna**

_(Rolls eyes)_Oh, please. What's the worst that could happen?

**Olive**

Chyna! I'm telling you, be _very_specific. Or else.

**Chyna**

_(Ignoring Olive)_The Great Pancakes, I want me, Chyna Ann Parks, to be discovered!

**The Great Pancakes**

Discovered? You got it, Ms. Parks! (_Snaps fingers)._

**Chyna**

I'm famous now! Step aside guys. _Ms. Parks_coming through!

**The Great Pancakes**

Uh, Chyna? What exactly did you mean by _discovered_?

**Commercial/End/Scene 5**

**SCENE 6 PARKS' RESIDENCE**

_(Scene begins with Lexi & Paisley on Cameron's porch, ready to ring the doorbell.)_

**Lexi**

Paisley, remember what I told you. _Act like Cameron is a some-body._

**Paisley**

Got it!

**Lexi**

_(Nods and smiles). (Rings the Parks' doorbell)_Okay. I'm ready for this!

**Cameron**

_(Answers door)_Lexi? Paisley? What are you guys doing here?

**Lexi**

Hi Cameron! Or should I say, _friend_. (_Smiles)._

**Cameron**

What's going one here?

**Lexi**

Listen, let's make this simple.

**Cameron**

Okay!

**Lexi**

_(Rolls eyes)_Cameron, Paisley and I know you have three first-class tickets to see a private Katy Perry concert.

**Cameron**

Who told you?

**Lexi**

I'm Lexi Reed. Who needs to tell me?

**Paisley**

I'm Paisley Houndstooth!

**Cameron**

And I'm Cameron Parks!

**Lexi**

Are you guys done here?

**Cameron**

Sorry. So, let me guess. You guys want in?

**Lexi**

So, you've been studying _Popularity._Good for you, Cameron!

**Cameron**

_(Rolls eyes)_Doyou guys think I'm just going to give my tickets away?

**Lexi**

Uh, yeah. Kind of.

**Cameron**

Then your right!

**Lexi**

Then what else is new?

**Paisley**

My shoes!

_(Lexi & Cameron stare at Paisley)_

**Paisley**

What?

**End/Scene 6**

**SCENE 7 LUANNA'S MAGIC STORE**

_(Scene begins with Chyna, Olive, & Fletcher talking to The Great Pancakes.)_

**Chyna**

Uh... What do you mean? Of course you knew I wanted to be discovered by a music producer. Right?

**The Great Pancakes**

Ooh...

**Chyna**

What! Why did you say "ooh..."? This is a joke, right! Right?

**The Great Pancakes**

Uh, of course. Who's next? How about you, little blonde girl?

**Olive**

The name's Olive Daphne Doyle. I remember anything I ever heard, seen, or read. I could give you-

**The Great Pancakes**

No need. What's your wish, Olive?

**Olive**

My wish? You know, I'm pretty happy with my life now.

**The Great Pancakes**

Seriously?

**Olive**

Oh, okay. You know, I'm not falling for any of your _little genie tricks._I got a brain, Pancakes.

**The Great Pancakes**

Do you want a wish or not? Gosh, you children are irritating now-a-days!

**Olive**

Fine. I wish that... Angus Chestnut would stop bothering me!

**The Great Pancakes**

_(Chuckles)_Okay. (_Snaps fingers)._

**Olive**

So, I don't feel any different.

**The Great Pancakes**

_(Grins)_You'll see...

**Olive**

Yeah, uh... okay.

**The Great Pancakes**

Now for you, young man with the freakishly colored pants.

**Fletcher**

Well, sir. _(Says dramatically)_I would like to be famous for my art!

**The Great Pancakes**

No problem. _(Snaps fingers)._

**Chyna**

So, when do we start to feel different. Or in my case, famous!

**The Great Pancakes**

As soon as I disappear. Well look at that. That's three wishes! See you! _(Disappears in a cloud of smoke)._

**Olive**

I feel no different.

**Chyna**

Maybe it was just some stupid scam to trick us kids. Come on, let's get out of here.

**Fletcher**

And to think, someone would recognize my art.

_(Chyna, Olive, & Fletcher walk out Luanna's Magic Store)_

**Chyna**

You know the _Big Kids._Always trying to mess with us.

**Olive**

Uh, Chyna. Why are you dressed like a donut?

**Chyna**

_(Giggles)_What are you talking about?

**Olive**

_(Points to billboard)_That!

**Chyna**

"_Chyna Ann Parks as Suzy Sprinkles! Donut it make you want a donut? You can be the next donut spokesperson! Be discovered!_" That's not what I meant!

**Commercial/End/Scene 7**

**SCENE 8 HOTEL IN SAN FRANCISCO**

_(Scene begins with Lexi, Cameron, & Paisley standing outside of a hotel.)_

**Lexi**

Remind me why we are here again? I just want to see Katy Perry!

**Cameron**

Yeah, one small problem with that.

**Lexi**

And what would that be?

**Cameron**

Well, I kind of promise the kid I bought these tickets from I would do his chores.

**Lexi**

Chores?

**Cameron**

We kind of have to deliver room service to a few people... For a few hours.

**Lexi**

What? Cameron Parks! How could you be so selfish?

**Paisley**

Yeah, Cameron. Why are you so shellfish?

**Cameron**

Do you want to see Katy Perry or not?

**Lexi**

Fine. What do we have to do? _(Giggles)_Dress up like maids and deliver food to people?

**Cameron**

Well... Kind of.

**End/Scene 8**

**SCENE 9 HOTEL IN SAN FRANCISCO**

_(Scene begins with Lexi, Cameron, & Paisley standing in the hotel lobby dressed as maids.)_

**Lexi**

Cameron, this is ridiculous.

**Cameron**

Not as ridiculous as seeing a _private_Katy Perry concert _(Whispers to self)_ with the two hottest girls in school.

**Paisley**

Oh no, guys. I think we have a problem.

**Lexi**

_(Angry)_What! Don't we have enough problems.

**Paisley**

_(Points to paper)_Right here is says we have deliver a _chicken_ to room D-5.

**Lexi**

Paisley, what's our problem?

**Paisley**

Well, there's no nearby farms in San Francisco! _(Says dramatically)_ If we can't deliver this chicken, we'll never see Katy Perry!

**Cameron**

Paisley, the chickens are all the kitchen.

**Paisley**

Oh, then there is no problem anymore!

**Lexi**

_(Stares at Paisley)_Let's just get this day over with.

**Cameron**

Yup. We just have to deliver these foods on this list for the next two hours, and then we're off to see Katy Perry.

**Lexi**

_(Grabbing mop)_I really hope this is worth it!

**End/Scene 9**

_(Scene begins with Chyna, Olive, & Fletcher standing outside of Luanna's Magic Store.)_

**Chyna**

This can't be happening! I am _not_the donut spokesperson!

**Olive**

_(Puts hand on Chyna's shoulder)_Chyna, I told you, "_Be careful what you wish for!"_ But no, you didn't listen.

**Chyna**

Why would anyone want to be discovered as, the donut spokesperson! Don't genies have common sense?

**Olive**

Not genies who go by, "_The Great Pancakes_". I'm only guessing.

**Fletcher**

If Chyna's wish went wrong, does that mean _all_of our wishes went wrong.

**Olive**

Well, chances are: yes.

**Fletcher**

But I was very specific in my wish. I specifically said "_I want to be famous for ''_**my ''**_art."_ How could you mix that up with something else? Like, donuts.

**Chyna**

I'm glad your wishes came true. But now, I'm on billboards all around San Francisco as _"Suzy Sprinkles!"_

**Olive**

Luckily, with my brains, I didn't wish for anything _to_important. Like, for Angus to stop bothering me. What's the worst that could happen?

**Chyna**

_Be careful what you wish for,_Olive. Because _anything_ could happen.

**End/Scene 10**

_(Scene begins with Olive & Fletcher sitting in the A.N.T. Farm.)_

**Olive**

How did your wish turn out?

**Fletcher**

Horrible! (_Holding his ANTpad)_ Look at this!

**Olive**

(_Sees horribly drawn picture)_Is that your work?

**Fletcher**

Not really.

**Olive**

What do you mean?

**Fletcher**

Well, when I was three months old, my art talent wasn't fully discovered-

**Olive**

And, let me guess, The Great Pancakes found your worst drawn pictures, and that's what your "famous" for. _(Giggles)_Horrible art.

**Fletcher**

The worst art in San Francisco!

**ENTER ANGUS**

**Angus**

_(Walks over to Olive & Fletcher)_Hey Fletcher.

**Fletcher**

Hey.

**Olive**

Angus? Uh, hello!

**Angus**

_(Ignoring Olive). (Talking to Fletcher)_So, what's in the cafeteria today. Anything good?

**Olive**

_(Jumping in front of Angus)_Angus Chestnut! Hello?

**Fletcher**

Olive, I think your wish might have backfired too.

**Olive**

So, instead of him to stop _liking_me, he's completely ignoring me.

**Fletcher**

Like your not even there.

**Olive**

That is not what I meant!

**ENTER CHYNA**

**Chyna**

(_Panting)_Guys,

**Olive**

What happened to you?

**Chyna**

Chris Waters won't stop calling me! "_When your next 'donut' shoot?"_ It's so annoying! I can't escape. I wish we never went to that stupid place.

**Fletcher**

Me neither.

**Olive**

Well, my wish backfired.

**Chyna**

_(Giggles) Your_wish backfired? I though you wished _very_carefully.

**Olive**

I did! But genies are smarter than me. Dare I say it.

**Chyna**

I know. I just wish there was some way to take it all back.

**Fletcher**

Maybe we could go to back to the magic store this weekend. You know, find The Great Pancakes.

**Chyna**

That's a great idea!

**Olive**

Yeah. We could to that store, and give them a piece of our mind!

**Chyna**

_Luanna's Magic Store_here we come!

**Olive & Fletcher**

Yeah!

**Chyna**

Well, this weekend, anyway.

**End/Scene 11**

_(Scene begins with Lexi, Cameron, & Paisley standing outside of room D-5.)_

**Lexi**

This is it. D-5.

**Paisley**

Did you get the chicken from the farm, Cameron?

**Cameron**

_(Holds up chicken)_Yup, I just got one from the _kitchen_.

**Lexi**

(_Knocks on door)._

_(Lady opens door)._

**Lexi**

Katy Perry?

**Paisley**

_Roomed_service is here!

**Lexi**

_(Whispers to Paisley)_Paisley, that's _the_Katy Perry. And no, not the dolphin.

**Paisley**

Katy Perry!

**Katy Perry**

Hi guys. Yes, it's me. I'm _the_Katy Perry. _(Looks at Paisley)_And not the dolphin.

**Paisley**

_(Nods)._

**Cameron**

What are you doing here? Don't you have a private concert in (_Looks at watch)_an hour.

**Katy Perry**

So, your the three who won my tickets.

**Cameron**

You could say that.

**Katy Perry**

You guys are... Maids?

**Lexi**

Of course not! We... Uh, Cameron?

**Paisley**

Of course we're maids. Why do you think I said "_Roomed service is here!_**"**

**Katy Perry**

Right...

**Lexi**

Fine. Cameron's stupid friend gave him three tickets, but in order for us to see the concert we had to do his _chores_.

**Katy Perry**

You did all that for me?

**Lexi**

And I even hung out with Cameron for a portion of my day! Do you know how devastating that is?

**Katy Perry**

_(Chuckles)_Totally.

**Paisley**

I'm Paisley!

**Cameron**

And I'm Cameron!

**Lexi**

Are we seriously doing this again?

**Katy Perry**

Hey, I didn't hear your name...

**Lexi**

Oh, I... And I'm Lexi!

**Cameron**

(_Smiles)._

**Katy Perry**

Tell you what, why don't you guys get ready for my concert.

**Lexi**

But what about the tickets?

**Katy Perry**

It's on me.

**Lexi**

Really?

**Katy Perry**

Really!

**Lexi**

Well, uh... I better get ready. I always look my best. (_Winks)._

**Paisley**

I better go get my _new_shoes!

(_Lexi, Cameron, & Paisley run down the hallway)._

**Lexi**

To Katy Perry!

**Cameron & Paisley**

To Katy Perry!

End/Scene 12

_(Scene begins with Chyna, Olive, & Fletcher standing outside of Luanna's Magic Store.)_

**Chyna**

Are we ready?

_(Chyna, Olive, & Fletcher walk into Luanna's Magic Store)._

**Fletcher**

Wasn't it a little brighter in here the last time?

**Chyna**

There's the lamp!

**Olive**

Fletcher, rub the lamp again.

**Fletcher**

Why me?

**Chyna**

Because the last time you rubbed the lamp, The Great Pancakes appeared.

**Fletcher**

If you say so. (_Rubs genie lamp)._

**Chyna**

Did you guys feel anything?

**Olive**

Not me.

**Fletcher**

Me neither.

**Chyna**

_(Rubs genie lamp)_No! It has to work!

**Olive**

Give it up, Chyna. He granted our wishes. We-

**Voice of a Lady**

Well, well, well.

**Chyna**

Did anyone else hear that?

**Voice of a Lady**

I'm sure we all heard that, Chyna.

**Chyna**

This voice seems to familiar.

**Voice of a Lady**

You have three guesses.

**Olive**

Skidmore?

**Skidmore**

Indeed.

**Chyna**

Principal Skidmore? What are you doing here?

**Skidmore**

Well, _"Suzy Sprinkles"_it's all a prank. Ha!

**Olive**

What? So you telling us, all of this is fake? None of these wishes are true? What special features did you use to make the genie appear? Why are you so evil? Why-

**Skidmore**

Olive Doyle. This whole store is fraudulent! I wanted to see what fools would buy any of it.

**Fletcher**

Why would you set up a fake store?

**Skidmore**

Because it's funny! Why else?

**Chyna**

So, you set up a fake magic store, making people believe they'd have horrible wishes come true, just for your own personal enjoyment?

**Skidmore**

Well, when you put it that way... Yes!

**Fletcher**

How did you make it all happen?

**Skidmore**

Well, I hired a few people.

**Chyna**

Why did you do it all?

**Skidmore**

Let's just make this simple. Chyna, for your wish, I painted fake billboards-

**Chyna**

That fast?

**Skidmore**

Well, I had already made a sign about donuts, so as soon as you wished to be discovered, it was perfect! I just painted your name, and took one of Fletcher's paintings of you.

**Chyna & Olive**

_(Looks at Fletcher)._

**Fletcher**

(_Laughs nervously)_And?

**Skidmore**

And for Olive's wish, I payed Angus $50 and a steak to keep quiet.

**Olive**

Angus ignored me for a steak!

**Skidmore**

I guess so. And for your wish, Fletcher, your mom had sent me paintings you made at three months old, before you joind the A.N.T. Program long ago, so I found them and decided to put it on a fake artists' website. The one you thought all of San Francisco was viewing.

**Fletcher**

Oh, I get it now.

**Chyna**

_(Folds arms)_Me too. Is this even legal? You know, my dad is a cop-

**Skidmore**

_(Chuckles)_I don't think your father would care.

**Chyna**

Why not?

**Skidmore**

Your father was in on it! He helped me paint the billboard and everything.

**Chyna**

I don't think my dad- Wait, you know, that is kind of something he would do.

**Olive**

_(Nods in agreement)._

**Chyna**

So, everything is back to normal?

**Skidmore**

Pretty much. Chyna, no one will recognize you as a donut anymore, Fletcher, you'll go right back to being unnoticed, and Olive, Angus will keep bothering you.

**Olive**

I don't think I win either way.

**Chyna**

Come on guys, let's get out of here.

**Olive**

Agreed.

_(Chyna, Olive, & Fletcher walk out of Luanna's Magic Store)._

**Chyna**

You know, I knew this was all fake.

**Olive**

Of course you did.

End/Scene 13

_(Scene begins with Chyna, Olive, & Fletcher in the halls of Webster High, walking toward the A.N.T. Farm.)_

**Chyna**

I can't believe Skidmore did all that stuff to us.

**Fletcher**

I can. She's a witch!

**Olive**

Pretty close to it. But of course, witches are mythical creatures, just as genies are, which is why I never believed The Great Pancakes existed. To good to be true.

**Chyna**

_(Here's music playing)_Am I going crazy, or did I just hear Katy Perry singing in the A.N.T. Farm?

**Olive & Fletcher**

_(Runs up to the door of the A.N.T. Farm)._

**Chyna**

That is Katy Perry. Oh my gosh, that's Katy Perry!

**Olive**

Why is singing about her '_Teenage Dream'_in the A.N.T. Farm?

**Chyna**

And why is my brother dancing with Lexi & Paisley? That doesn't happen in real life.

**Olive**

Didn't your brother get three tickets for a private Katy Perry concert?

**Chyna**

Yeah, but I thought he was taking me!

**Olive**

Cameron would never miss it chance to spend time with Lexi & Paisley.

**Chyna**

True.

**Fletcher**

Do you think they'll let us in. I mean, I left my backpack in there.

**Chyna**

Maybe. But why would they let us in. It's a _private_concert for three lucky people.

**Fletcher**

Because, we left our backpacks in there! Plus, _(Smiles)_we're adorable!

**Chyna**

That's true, we are adorable.

**Olive**

_(Knocks on door)._

**Cameron**

(_Answers door)_Sorry Katy! Chyna? What are you doing here?

**Chyna**

We want in.

**Cameron**

Sorry Chyna-

**Katy Perry**

Who are these three little cutie-pies?

**Fletcher**

Oh, the name's Fletcher. And, Chyna. And... Olive.

**Katy Perry**

Why are you little kids here?

**Lexi**

Yeah, why are you kids here? Isn't it your bedtime by now?

**Katy Perry**

And, why are you in a high school?

**Chyna**

Because we're ANTs.

**Katy Perry**

ANTs?

**Olive**

A.N.T.-

**Chyna**

Advanced.

**Fletcher**

Natural.

**Olive**

Talent. We have special, rare talents, that these high-schoolers dont't have.

**Fletcher**

Yeah. Each of us have a special gift that allows us to be in a special program here at Webster High. Mine is art.

**Chyna**

I'm a musical prodigy.

**Olive**

And I can remember anything I see, hear, or read. I have an eidetic memory. My talent is the coolest, I know. I could recite our whole conversation-

**Katy Perry**

Wow, that's really cool that they do that for you guys.

**Olive**

And scary.

**Chyna**

_(Giggles)_Sorry to interrupt your concert, but we left our backpacks in there.

**Katy Perry**

Why don't you join us?

**Lexi**

What? No way!

**Paisley**

I think Chyna should totally join us! She could even sing with you, Katy!

**Lexi**

Shut up Paisley!

**Katy Perry**

I would love that.

**Fletcher**

Go Chyna! And Katy.

End/Scene 14

_(Scene begins with Chyna & Katy Perry sing "Last Friday Night" together, while Olive, Fletcher, Cameron, & Paisley dance.)_

**Olive**

This is awesome!

**Fletcher**

Totally!

**Lexi**

_(Standing in corner with arms crossed)._

**Paisley**

Come on, Lexi. Dance! This is fun!

**Lexi**

_(Smiles)_Fine.

_(Lexi starts to dance)_

_(Everyone is dancing and sining along to Katy Perry & Chyna)._

End/Scene 15/Episode


End file.
